


A Love Divisible

by krityan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: Where did this start and where is it going? Who knows? An aimless porn scene, feat. Noctis and a very obedient Prompto.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	A Love Divisible

Prompto fell breathless so easily. It was one of Noctis’ favorite things about him. They always moved so naturally together, it was only a matter of time before it would come to this. Noctis nuzzling against Prompto’s neck, listening to him panting out his name.

“Noctis--” Prompto’s voice rose into a whine as Noctis lingered to suck a dark bruise into the pale skin of Prompto’s neck. That seemed like as good a cue as any to slip away, gently removing himself from Prompto’s grasp. His mouth opened to protest but obedience won out-- his complaints fell into silence instead. Noctis admired the bob of his throat as he swallowed down instead. The hard flare of pride was nearly as good as anything else Prompto offered him in these moments. 

“Sweet pet,” He leaned closer, just enough for Prompto to feel his breath on his skin, “So good for me.” Prompto tried leaning closer, to pull himself back into Noctis’ orbit. Noct laughed, “Do you trust me?”

“Please, please--” 

Noctis frowned, dragging a visible cringe from Prompto. “Greedy today?” He knew Prompto hated it, when he let his voice turn quiet and rough. He watched him squirm in place, moving to the perfect posture Noctis had spent so long teaching him. Doing everything he could to show how well behaved he could really be. He did respond so well to training. “Think you need help staying focused, hm?”

Prompto was perfectly still as Noctis left him behind. Crossed the room in measured strides to collect his tools. Even the rise and fall of his breathing was barely visible. Only when Noctis returned, and let his hand rest for just a moment on his shoulder did he move again. His head shot up immediately, meeting Noctis’ eyes with a desperate sort of confidence-- “Always trust you,” his voice trickled away as he took inventory of everything Noct had returned with, “Majesty.” 

Oh. Noctis loved that. That perfect reverence wrapped around his title, whispered like that. Noctis smiled at the response. Prompto deserved that much of a reward, for how pretty he was now that he was sitting up nice and straight, Noctis’ love bites blooming in reds and purples across his neck and shoulders. He set to work. Prompto understood the game, offering his hands forward. Noctis laid the blindfold across Prompto’s upturned palms. “Not yet, hm?”It wasn’t Prompto’s favorite, and Noctis wouldn’t hold hesitence against him. He couldn’t exactly turn down playing with the anticipation either, though. He could see the cold stone settle into Prompto’s stomach, watched apprehension and excitement churn against each other in his face.

It only took a moment before he tied it tightly around his eyes. And there it was again, that proud swell in Noctis’ chest. Honestly, it was going to burst out of him one day, with how much he adored this boy. 

Prompto had a way of becoming an almost malleable thing in Noctis’ hands. He opened his mouth so easily for a gag, at nothing but the brush of Noctis’ thumb over his lips. One tap on his knee and he scrambled to his feet immediately, folding his hands behind his back ready to be bound in exactly Noctis’ favorite fashion. Noctis was as methodical as possible. Normally, he’d love to linger over these ministrations and fuss over every detail but, that wasn’t why they were doing this right now, was it? That wasn’t what Prompto had earned yet. Noctis took a step back, admiring his handiwork. He’d forgotten exactly how good Prompto looked with his arms bound in those heavy leather restraints. They made him look pale, ethereal, cut out of shadows and light to meet Noctis’ whims like this.

He took his time. Straightened up their bed, pulled his jacket back on. Ran his fingers through Prompto’s mussed hair, brushing it out of his face and back into some semblance of order. “Now be good, okay?” He grinned widely at Prompto’s quiet, muffled affirmation. This would be fun.

Eventually.

He could only imagine the way Prompto would squeeze his eyes shut, whine so quietly when he heard the door close behind Noctis. But Noctis was already striding down the hallway, hands tucked into his pockets and he idly wondered how he’d pass the next hour or so. Prompto would wait for him, after all.


End file.
